Fall For Me
by Fammie Bammie
Summary: How many times does she have to keep on trying? Does a new season of the year require a new chapter in life as well? Two out of four chained one-shot stories ei c:


_**Here goes the next season of the year, I mean, the sequel of "Blooming Spring" :D please expect more dialogues and a little bit of out-of-character traits haha T...T**_

 _ **I am sure that some readers will see this as pathetically lame but my urge to sail and sway for HoennChampion Shipping won't cease :c**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own anything ei :I_

* * *

It has been a few months after Steven decided to settle down in Hoenn - for good. Although he had no intention to procrastinate his rock discoveries, being the one and only son of Mr. Stone compelled him to prepare himself for his takeover of Devon Corporation. He had nothing to excuse in order to escape from his obligation as the heir since his champion legacy was long over. As of his personal life...

"We're back!", an energetic voice greeted from the house's doorway. It was May and her Flygon entering with a bunch of commodities.

Steven welcomed her with a tranquil smile. Before he could even advance to her, Metang tackled her with a hug around her waist.

"Aww...and here I thought Mr. Perfect will-", she was suspended by Steven's Metagross, appearing out of the blue from one of the rooms, launching its affection to May.

Finally, the Devon Heir rose from his seat on the newly bought settee in the living room. He placed his hands on Metagross and Metang - more like pushing them away so he could come nearer to the lady.

"I believe it's my duty to spoil her.", he took the grocery bags from her and Flygon. He put them into the kitchen.

May called her pokemon back and sat on the couch with Metang and Metagross tailing her.

"Someone's jelly eh?", she teased while petting the two steel-type pokemon.

Steven responded flat. "Nah."

May snickered in hilarity. She scampered towards him, locking his tall body within her arms as she made light swaying movements. "Want me to go back to Petalburg City?"

As soon as he finished organizing the stocks, he spun around and gave her an astonished expression. "Even if I had to convince your parents for countless times, I would. And it's not like I'm being heedful just because of-"

May tiptoed and gave him a peck. She seemed to enjoy bullying him. "I'm just kidding!"

Steven sighed in defeat. He grinned at her, stroking her hair. "My bad. I should enhance my banter skill next time."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Say, do you know which season is it?"

He glanced outside the kitchen's window. "I presume it's autumn by now."

Her smile wasn't fading away. "And since how many months it has been?"

 _Oh right._

Ever since he remained in his residence in Mossdeep City, he hardly went outside. He consumed most of his time by reviewing Devon Corporation reports and investigating origins of his precious stones. There were times he thought that settling down was not the wisest resolve he has made.

However you look at it, he gives the impression of being the the most blissful man, courtesy of his beloved damsel.

"Take a rest, May. I'll do the sweeping.", he assured, gradually leading her to the upholstered seat in the front room.

She protested. "But I can't let you do all the work, can I?"

He just winked at her. "Even the next head of a prestigious company can do household errands."

* * *

" _La la la la la la la la la. La - la la - la la_.", monotonous tone loitered the ambience, having a hard time in matching the scouring hubbub, to the tune of _"Joy to the World"_.

The silver-haired bloke was brushing the fallen leaves in front of his domicile. He was currently being helped by his Armaldo and Aggron. It has been two hours since this scenario took place.

" _The leaves are endless, they keep on falling - right down in front of my house. Right down in front of my house. I feel, oh, I feel so restless now_.", he kept on declaiming instead of singing. Who would have thought it would take him ages to clear the yard.

"I don't know that you are secretly poetic.", a deriding voice drew closer to his side. It was May, aiding him with fresh cupcakes on a tray she was holding. She provided a couple to Armaldo and Aggron first.

He could only show her a worried smile at the end of his pompous entertainment. He stationed the broom against his house's panel. "I'm afraid I caused someone's ear to bleed."

She commenced feeding him. "Too early for Christmas, albeit."

He was diligently munching her cupcakes when an oak leaf descended on his hair top.

"Oh.", Steven groped for the leaflet.

 _Irresistibly cute._

May wanted to lend him a hand. "Could you bend your knees for a while?"

So he did. He had the same stature as the lass in front of him, more or less.

She brushed away the oak leaf from his head up to the point when she contrived an usual thing to uncover.

"Eh...", May uttered questioningly. She started to skim his hair downwards.

"M-may?", he called out, asking if she was done.

"Eh...eh...", she queried once more. She dumped her palm firmly yet softly on his scalp.

Not that his back ached from arching, unless he was way too old compared to his semblance, but he was curious about what his lover was trying to do. When he stood up, he saw a perplexed mien from her face.

Steven raised his eyebrows at her, "Is there something wrong?"

She nodded, pointing an index at him. "Y-yeah...your hair..."

 _Ah._

He chuckled softly and took her hand. He bowed his head at bit and rested her hand above his hair. She began to flatten it again, slightly squeezing his strands.

"The shark is still soaring!", she blurted out after a minute of trying. Instead of feeding her partner, she ate all the cupcakes she had baked, wondering if there was something she could do with regards to his hairstyle.

The significant other couldn't help but to be charmed by her adorable reaction. He embraced her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 _That's it!_

"May's Expedition begins.", she declared as she watched the oak leaves drop on the ground.

* * *

" _La la la - la la la - la la la la la!_ ", a dynamic voice trilled to the tune of " _Jingle Bells_ ". May appeared to be very exuberant. She was combing her gent's hair ever since he started reading a book containing Devon Corporation's project proposals.

"And here I thought you're being paranoid.", Steven jested, glancing at his back before he turned to the next page of the book.

She sniggered while minding her business. "I detected a very brilliant mission anyway."

He let out a suppressed laugh. "Combing my hair every now and then?"

She stopped for a moment. She enveloped her arms around his neck. "I just can't imagine the idea of-"

"Taking a bath together?", he shifted his gaze at her, giving out an ogle.

The broad could feel the heat from her head to toe. "I...you...well...no..."

Steven smiled at her brightly before kissing her nose. "Just kidding."

Part of May's inner voice liked the idea ; however, she believed that she wasn't prepared yet for such thing. Why did she badly want to see his straight flat hairstyle anyway?

 _Oh my._

"Steven?", she started to groom his hair anew.

"Hm?", the man was busy apprehending the book.

"I'll buy a hair iron tomorrow.", she articulated, not mincing what she just stated.

* * *

 ** _Yapari ei ~ two more follow-up stories on the way c:_**

 _ **I absolutely love how I engage myself in creating stories about these two. I mean, I am not the only one who gains self-satisfaction here, right? o/ /u/ /o**_

 _ **I don't mind whether you leave a review or not but feel free to interact with me ( check profile ) */ /w/ /***_

 _\- Fammie Bammie_


End file.
